


A Year Of Adventures

by Sekie87



Series: FLAMES -A Persona 5 x Male Reader FanFic Story- [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira Kurusu/male reader, Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Multi, The Velvet Room (Persona Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekie87/pseuds/Sekie87
Summary: Akira Kurusu X male readerY/n's parents are going on a 2-year long trip. His mother (Kara) leaves him and his little sister (Koizumi) in the care of an old friend. When he reunites with his childhood friend and gets introduced to their friends, he finds himself fancying a boy with black hair and glasses. But as it turns out, what was thought to be a normal 2 years of being a schoolboy, was anything but normal.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Reader, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Series: FLAMES -A Persona 5 x Male Reader FanFic Story- [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192817
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A Year Of Adventures

The flames grew as I stumbled around my apartment. My constant coughing was making it hard for me to breathe. The yellings of my name guided me through the fire. Through the building.

_BOOM_

I could feel the heat rise as I got off the ground. I look at all my friends, who were standing in front of me, looking behind me in shock. At this, I turn my back, placing my eyes on the horrifying scene. Flames. All around me. I always found warmth and comfort looking at it. Not this. How could this happen? Why did this happen? The night turned from my friends and I having a quiet night, to the apartment complex on aflame. All you can hear are screams and the fire crackling. How did I end up here? Why are bad things happening to me? Is everyone okay? All these questions run through my head. Although, one thought sticks out the most. Who did this?

Earlier that night, I remember having a headache. I was walking to my apartment with my friends. I was complaining to them about my headache. We were all at Leblanc, hanging out. I was talking to Akira. I remember telling him I felt like something was going to happen. In all honesty, I was scared to go back home. I invited my friends because we were all going to plan for a party later that week.

We went back to my apartment. I quickly went to the bathroom to get some painkillers to ease my headache. I remember feeling a sense of dread. It felt as if an unknown force was trying to choke me. I've only gotten this feeling once. 4 years ago. When my parents died. I don't remember anything else from that night.

I always wondered. Could I have saved my parents from that drunk driver? Maybe if I wasn't so stubborn and we left 5 minutes earlier I could've saved them. Anyway, enough of my past. I don't remember anything else. Can I please go find my friends?" I asked the officer sitting in the chair in front of me.

"Of course. They will be waiting right outside the police station." the officer says.

I get up and make my way out the door. I saw a bunch of policemen looking at me and I just kept my head down and walked out the front door. Immediately I was met with a warm and comforting hug. Akira. I hesitantly hugged him back. We've been through so much the past 11 months. I know that.

I just want to remember what.

**_Months Prior_ **

Y/N was in his bed staring at the ceiling, listening to music. During this time he would usually be playing Guitar or playing video games. It was just one of those days where he wasn't sure what to do with his time. So he sat there, thinking.

"Y/N! Koizumi! Come eat!" His adoptive mother called.

She and her husband were always so genuine and happy. They treated him as their own. Ever since that incident 4 years ago. His parents died. They always said that if something bad ever happened to them they would give him and his little sister to Kara. She's Y/N's adoptive mother now. David is his adoptive Father. 

"Coming!" Y/N answered, quickly getting up and stretching.

He slowly walks down the hallway and the stairs where he sees his little sister putting her things in a traveling bag. They were supposed to be leaving with someone to move to Shibuya for a while. Y/n's dad was sitting at the dinner table, his mother was cooking. 

"Sakamoto said that she will be here tomorrow morning. Did you pack?" Kara asked, serving her son diner.

"Yeah," Y/N says, sorrowfully. "It's gonna be hard to move from Tachikawa to Shibuya."

"Oh, sweetie. It's alright. But you'll have to make sure to take care of your little sister. Then maybe I'll consider letting you come with me on our next trip." Kara says, comforting her son.

They all sat down and had dinner. They usually talked about things such as Y/N's guitar skills and Koizumi's Friends and things she played. Today they were discussing whether or not they remembered a Boy they used to play with. Ryuji.

Y/N and Koizumi would always play with him. They were all best friends. His mom was going to take care of them. They can see their best friend again! Ryuji was a big part of Y/N's life. When Y/N was getting bullied Ryuji would always stand up for him. He was like an older brother to him. They both considered each other brothers. He and Kizumi would also consider each other siblings.

After dinner, Y/N took a steamy shower and got ready for bed. He wasn't the type to go to sleep right away. He would grab his tablet and make a few sketches for some small companies and sell it to them anonymously. That was how he gained money. He often used that money for instruments. However, he was only bringing his guitar with him to Shibuya.

Tonight was the first night that Y/N didn't draw. He was too stressed to be drawing for other people. He was laying down, thinking.

_ I hope I manage to make friends at least. _

With that, Y/n falls into a dreamless slumber, ready for the year ahead of him.

Or was he?

The next morning, Y/n was looking through his luggage to see if he was missing anything. Clothes? Check. Money? Check. Sketchbook? Check. Extra guitar string? Check. Afterward, he headed downstairs to get breakfast. Arriving in the kitchen, he saw a boy around his age with dyed blonde hair and an unusual uniform. Ryuji. Along with an older woman with black hair. Y/n flashed a smile at Ryuji and Ryuji returned the smile.

"Haven't seen you in a while. You're a lot taller than I remember." Y/n said jokingly, walking over to the other male.

"And you're a lot shorter than I remember." he laughs, "Man, how long has it been?"

"About seven years," he answers. "guess I'll be staying with you for a while, big bro."

"Yeah," Ryuji laughs "You can meet my friends. They're gonna love ya!"

Y/n starts talking over the years and the conversation becomes a little sad due to Y/n bringing up his parents. They avoided the sad topic and kept talking about the lost time.

"We should be going soon," Ryuji says. 

Y/n nods and turns around to grab his bags. 

"Onii-Chan, Did you take my–” Koizumi stopped when she saw Ryuji, “Ryuji!” 

Koizumi hugs Ryuji, Ryuji groans, and Y/n laughs. Y/n smiles at the scene. He really missed his best friend. All three friends talked about their interests and hobbies, getting to know more about each other again. When the time came to say the last goodbye. Everyone was gathered outside. 

“Ryuji, Koizumi, Y/n,” David called out, putting the last of the luggage in Mrs. Sakamoto’s car, “Don’t fail school, don’t do drugs, and have fun.”

“We’ll try,” Ryuji laughs. 

Y/n and Koizumi give their parent a goodbye hug before saying one last goodbye and driving away. 

As the cars pass by and Y/n can’t help but wonder how the next two years will unfold. Will he be able to make friends? Will he get bullied like before? It wouldn't matter. He’d have to stay there anyway. Of course, he missed his best friend but he’d just worried. But perhaps it’ll be the opposite. Only time can tell. 

**Author's Note:**

> Whattup! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. if you didn't, please let me know why and ill see what I can change. Have a nice day/night folks.


End file.
